Festejando año Nuevo
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Los Cullen festejan un año nuevo lleno de risas, y de fuegos artificiales, aunque algunos no salgan tan bien que digamos. ¿Sobreviran los Cullen al año nuevo? ¿a las locuras de Emmett? ¡un chico Emo con un mata suegras! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Los Cullen festejan un año nuevo lleno de risas, y de fuegos artificiales, aunque algunos no salgan tan bien que digamos. ¿Sobreviran los Cullen al año nuevo? ¿a las locuras de Emmett? ¡un chico Emo con un mata suegras! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!**

**Festejando año nuevo **

Un breve comentario de que significa para ti el año nuevo en familia (opcional):

-¡Isabella Cullen! ¡no te esconderás de mi! –gritaba Alice –te arreglare y quedaras súper linda ¡ahora ven! –mmm se puede decir que ¡ni loca me pondré ese pedacito de tela!

-Arregla primero a Rosalie por favor, ¡ella está de cumpleaños hoy! –le rogué cuando me encontró

-Ya Rosalie esta lista, y está ayudándole a Esme a Bajar la comida ¡solo faltas tu! –dijo mientras me jalaba, para ser pequeña tenía una súper fuerza.-

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-Está en el piso de abajo arreglándose junto con Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper-dijo y yo me rendí, la seguí hasta la silla del terror.

-¿Te habías ya planchado (Alisado) el cabello? Casi no tienes nudos, solo en la parte de atrás, pero eso es comprensible ya que uno no se ve por atrás-

-Si, almenas eso me ahorraba pasar horas de tortura a tu lado-dije en medio broma… medio enserio

-Jajajaa que chistosa-dijo sarcásticamente- vas a quedar hermosísima. Más de lo que eres

-Lo dudo

-Bella, si no fueras hermosa por dentro y por fuera mi hermano nunca se hubiera fijado en ti y….

-Ya se, decía que dudo que pueda quedar mas hermosa de lo que soy—bromee- ya enserio, aun no se que me vio tu hermano el es tan hermoso y perfecto

-Bella..

-Si ya ok, no sigo

-tu eres hermosa, y… y… ¡Listo! Estas hermosa bella-dijo mientras giraba la silla para que me pudiera ver

-Guao me veo…

-Hermosa-dijo una voz aterciopelada a tras de nosotras, y al voltearme estaba mi dios griego

-Hola amor-salude

-Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo te ha ido?-dijo mientras me daba un casto beso en los labios

-Soportable, Alice me ha peinado y maquillado. Y por suerte no me llevo de compras- agregue con un susurro

-¡Te escuche!-grito Alice desde el otro lado de la habitación

-Lo siento- me disculpe

-Guao Bella te ves hermosa dijo Rosalie entrando por la puerta seguida por los chicos.

-Gracias, ¡feliz cumpleaños! –Dije abrazándola

-Gracias

-¿Y emmett? –dije al ver que el único que faltaba era el Oso Cullen.

-Fue a comprar Fuegos Artificiales.-dijo Carlisle mientras me pasaba a mi pequeña Nessie

-Hola amor-dije saludando a mi hija de seis años

-Hoda maimi –me saludo

-¿Cómo estas?

-Ben, papi me vitio pada que tita alie nu lu ichera- dijo "Susurrando" aunque Alice hizo como si no lo escuchara

-¡Vilma! ¡YA LLEGUE! –escuchamos a Emmett gritar como los pica piedras y enseguida escuchamos un vidrio romperse. Causando que todos saliéramos corriendo hacia la sala

¿Cuál fue la sorpresa? Emmett había roto uno de los jarrones de Esme que estaban en la mesa, la cual estaba llenas de fuegos artificiales, estrellitas, mata suegras, mariposas, abejitas … cebollitas

-¡Emmett Augusto Cullen Masen! ¡que significa esto! –le grito mi suegra

-Pues mami, esto se llama Pirotécnicos… creo… pero diles fuegos artificiales –dijo mientras sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas- es mas simple para que sus cerebros nada desarrollados a la comparación del mío lo capten –si claro…

-Mamiiiiii lo quedoo-grito Nessie desde mis brazos mientras trataba de alcanzar uno de los tubos de fuegos artificiales.

-No Nessie eso es muy peligro…-trate de decir pero Emmett me interrumpió

-Nessie, como sabia que la aburrida de tu madre y el nada atractivo, reprimido, aburrido de tu padre no te iba a dejar usarlos te compre estos- dijo mientras le extendía unos tubos similares pero mucho más pequeños, tanto que podrían parecer pitillos**(lo que se usa para tomar bebidas desde los vasos no se cómo se llaman en su país pero acá se dice así)**

-Gracias tío Emm- dijo Nessie mientras que agarraba los mini-tubos mientras que Emmett sonreía Ignorando la mirada matadora de Edward, y la de Esme. Pobre era su jarrón favorito

-Bueno… Vamos a … ¿comer?-dijo Carlisle con temor, al ver a su esposa que prácticamente le daba vueltas la cabeza.

-¡Vamos!-chillo Emmett, mientras corría al comedor. Mientras Rosalie le daba una mirada de disculpa a Esme y esta cambiaba su expresión a una casi mas alegre… dije casi

-¡Yo quiero Spaguetti! –Grito Nessie,

-Si amor, comerás Spaguetti- dijo Jasper tratando de calmarla mientras llegaban las señoras de servicio y ponían el pavo, dos platones llenos de Spaguetti, uno a la Nápoles y el otro a la marinera. Pasticho, Ensalada, vino, Pan de Jamón.

-Ohm tengo mucha hambre-dijo Emmett Mientras se servía de todos los platos – Emmett, te va caer mal-dijo Carlisle al ver que Emmett se servía de los dos tipos de Spaguetti

-Tito Emmy tendrá cita con ed baño! –rio Nessie

:.:.: una hora y diez minutos después:.:.:

Hora:** diez y quince minutos (10:15PM)**

-Chicos, vamos a cantarle Feliz cumpleaños a Rosalie antes de que se acerque el año nuevo, y allá que esperar trecientos sesenta y cinco días más –dijo Esme trayendo una torta seguida por Carlisle.

-¡esperen! Ya vengo –grito Alice antes de salir corriendo a la sala. Para luego de unos cinco minutos volver con una cajita de estrellitas y una de fósforos(cerillas)

-Así, festejamos que es el último día del año, y el cumple de Rose-dijo mientras entregaba a cada uno una estrellita- con cuidado Nessie –dijo cuándo le dio una a mi hija

-Ahora la magia-dijo señalando a Jasper que tenía los fósforos a la mano tratando de prender las estrellitas, pero cuando se prendían se apagaban

-¿Qué son estrellitas revolucionarias? –dijo Jasper ya molesto- ya he gastado siete cerillas y aun no prende

-Como que Chávez nos ha aguado las estrellitas desde Venezuela-dijo Emmett causando la risa de todos.

Al final luego de una caja completa de cerillas Jasper logro encenderlas.

**-AY, QUE NOCHE TAN PRECIOSA ES LA NOCHE DE TU DIA, TODOS LLENOS DE ALEGROA EN ESTA FECHA NATAL. TUS MAS INTIMOS AMIGOS **Y ENEMIGOS** ESTA NOCHE TE ACOMPAÑAN, TE SALUDAN Y TE DESEAN **TREMENDA PEA (borrachera)** YO POR MI PARTE DESEO ..**TIRARME UN PEO** Y QUE ESTA LUNA PLATEADA BRILLE SU LUZ PARA TI. **Y PARA MII**. Y RUEGO A DIOS QUE PASES UN CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ. **Con los pañales que te di, que los compre en el Sambil* que me costaron Cinco Mil*

(ese es el canto típico acá en Venezuela para los cumpleaños y los que no están subrayadas son las parodias)

-Rápido que las estrellitas revolucionarias se apagan-grito Jasper

**Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Rosalie, cumpleaños feliz- **todos aplaudimos mientras Rosalie soplaba las estrellitas que quedaban encendidas.

:.:..: Una hora y media después:.:

**Hora: 11:45**

-Son las once y cuarenta y cinco. ¡es hora de la sopa de lentejas!-grito Carlisle que venía con una olla llena de lentejas

-¿Para qué son las lentefas? –pregunto Nessie.

-Lentejas.-la corrigió Jasper- y sirven para que te den mucho dinero en este año nuevo-le explico

-¿Y shaben bied? –pregunto mi hija y pude ver que algunos fruncíamos ceño acepto, Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward, a ellos si les gustaba-

-Ulmmm. Depende tu gusto-le dijo mi cuñado- ¿quieres probar?

-Nu.

Esme nos sirvió la sopa de lentejas a todos, mientras que los Cullen por nacimiento se la comían con gusto menos Emmett, nosotros nos quedábamos viendo la asquerosa sopa delante de nosotros.

-Cómansela, no la mastiquen solo tráguenla-nos alentó Esme, le hicimos casi y comenzamos a comer. Luego de la segunda cucharada sentí que se me iba a devolver la sopa y pare de comer, y pude ver que Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett me seguían, todos con los ojos llorosos,

-Juro que si no me gano la lotería este año ….-comenzó a decir Emmett pero no le di mucha importancia y me dedique a tomar MUCHA agua.

:.:.: Diez minutos después:.:.:.:

**Hora: 11:55**

Alice estaba repartiendo las 12 uvas de la tradición mientras que Edward trataba de abrir el vino, cuando lo logro el tapón salía disparada hacia mi cabeza. Causando que me cayera de la silla

-UHH cuidado Bells, que según la leyenda, la que le caiga el tapón del vino, es porque será la primera en traer el próximo Cullen a la familia-dijo Emmett moviendo las cejas pícaramente

-Aja cambiemos el tema-dije rápidamente- ya….

:.:Cuatro minutos después:.:.:

**Hora: 11:59**

10.9.8.

-Espérenme- grito Emmett que venía con … ¿una maleta?

-Para qué es eso Emmett? – le pregunte

-La leyenda dice que me iré mucho de viaje-dijo con una sonrisa

.

Me encontraba entre los brazos de mi sexy esposo mientras que me suegra abrasaba a mi hija

Y mi suegro las abrazaba a ellas, Rosalie y Emmett esperaban a darse el último beso del año

Y Jasper trataba de calmar a Alice que ya estaba algo pasada de copas y llevaba contando la cuenta regresiva desde hace cinco minutos

3.2.1.

-**¡FELIZ AÑO!- **gritamos todos mientras nos abrazábamos u besábamos.

Todos comimos las uvas lo mas rápido que pudimos aunque nadie pudo terminarlas ya que todos nos encontrábamos tosiendo

Emmett salió corriendo hacia la puerta gritando

-¡ME DEJA EL AVION!

Agarramos los fuegos artificiales y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, para prenderlos.

Emmett ya nos esperaba sentado en la mesa que estaba en el césped con el ceño fruncido

-me dejo el avión-aclaro y todos reímos él se levantó del asiento y comenzó a hurgar entre los fuegos, para sacar los tubos grandes, y obvio que un par de pequeños.

-ten bella, te toca –dijo Emmett mientras encendía el mío comenzó normal hasta me saco una sonrisa. Pero llego uno que exploto en la salida del tuvo, causando que me asustara y lo tirara al piso este comenzó a dar vueltas mientras seguía explotando

-¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!-grito Alice mientras que se tiraba a la piscina seguida por todos nosotros. Estuvimos esperando a que terminara ya que era de 150 colores.

-¡la casa! Gritaba cada vez Emmett a los minutos sentimos que se había apagado y salimos para ver el daño. Gracias a dios solo unas tres estatuas estaban llenas de pólvora y un nomo de Jardín estaba decapitado, pero de ahí no paso.

Nadie le hizo caso a los daños y seguimos tirando fuegos

-¿Para que sirve esto?-pregunto Esme alzando algo que parecía una abeja

-Umm son las abejitas creo que suben como rayos al cielo y explotan –dijo Alice ganándose la mirada tierna de mi hija que estaba jugando con las cebollitas (las q se tiran al suelo y explotan, esas son las que juegan los niños pequeños)

-¡tiden una abejita!-grito Nessie corriendo hacia su abuela

-Si amor, pero que lo haga tu papa a mi me da miedo –se escuso Esme y enseguida Edward se aserco. Y agarro la abejita.

-Es una mecha muy pequeña-dijo

-Amor ten cuidado –le dije mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda-

-Si amor. Dijo mientras lo encendía y rápidamente lo tiraba, la abejita comenzó a dar una vuelta y se apago

-¿eso es todo? Esto es de mierda de verdad esto si es una abejita revolucionaria- dijo Rosalie mientras botaba la caja luego de comprobar que eso era lo que hacía.

-Mami mami, mida mariposa –dijo Nessie mientras alzaba una mariposa de papel..

-Explotala amor – le dije a Edward el cual acepto y la agarro.

Al prender la mecha la tiro y salieron unas luces la mariposa se elevo en el cielo oscuro como si fuera un trompo y luego exploto

-¡que dindo!-grito Nessie.

-¡Muy bien señores es hora de aumentar la rumba! –dijo… ¿Jasper? El chico casi emo ¿dijo eso?

Jasper se agacho y puso un … mata suegras

-¡Un Emo con un mata suegras a la mano! –grito aterrorizado Emmett

-Viste mama, y eso que Jasper era tu yerno favorito- dijo Edward

-Mami ¿pada que sive? –pregunto Nessie

-es un matasuegras, suena duro –dije mientras la cargaba y me pegaba a la pared mas alejada para sentarme con Nessie en mis piernas- vamos a taparte los oído-dije mientras ponía mis manos en sus orejas y ¡BOOM!

-Guao, si me pones ese queriéndome, ¿Qué me harías si no me quisieras?-pregunto Esme.

-Carlisle se acercó hacia donde habían puesto el Matan suegras y puso un volcán, el cual hizo correr a mas de uno. Era hermoso pero igual asustaba.

Los chicos nos hicieron entrar a la casa y se pusieron a armar algo en el piso usando los fuegos artificiales

-¿Qué tramaran ahora? –pregunto Rosalie

-No sé, pero presiento que no saldrá nada bien-se burlo alice.

-Concuerdo contigo –dijo Esme y yo asentí

Al pasar unos minutos los chicos llamaron nuestra atención y prendieron una mecha al principio fue hermosísimo. Pero luego todo se salió de control y los chicos tuvieron que tirarse otra vez a la piscina no sin antes gritar

-Sálvese quien pueda, y el que no que se lo meta- obviamente por parte de nuestro "querido Emmett"

causando nuestra risa.

Al fijarme en la hora vi que eran las dos de la mañana ya Nessie estaba dormida en mis brazos, me levante y Edward se acercó a mí, lleno de agua

-¿Te gusto?- me pregunto.

-Pues pudo haber estado mejor, ¡estas todo empapada! –me burle

-Pues tu una vez dijiste que me veía sexy así-dijo a mi oído

-O vamos Cullen ¿crees que se me ha olvidado tu castigo? ¡Nada de sexo por dos semanas!

-¿ni porque sea año nuevo?

-ni porque sea año nuevo-dije mientras lo jalaba hacia las escaleras, subimos y deje a Nessie en su cuarto mientras que Edward se iba a secar

Al llegar a mi habitación vi a Edward acostado con solo su pantalón de pijama y un libro llamado "la ultima reina" en su mano, me acosté a su lado y el tiro el libro al piso y me acuno en sus brazos

-Te amo bella

-Te amo Ed.. ¿Sabes algo? –pregunte

-no ¿Qué cosa?

-Nuestro hijo o hija estará disfrutando con nosotros el próximo año los fuegos artificiales

-¿ah?-pregunto confundido- bella tu tu… -dijo al entender

-Si, al parecer la leyenda es cierta, estoy embarazada-exclame feliz


	2. nota

Quiero agradecerle a mi prima Lena quien fue quien inspiro este one, ya se que es tarde para agradecerle pero aun no me deja de fastidiar por no darle crédito Jajaja aca esta lena tu agradecimiento!


End file.
